


Random encounters

by BastetWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: A collection of smutty and fluffy one shots featuring Gloria and Bede.Both are aged up in all of them. Each chapter will be a different one shot with no connection between each other unless stated otherwise.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Random encounters

Gloria and Bede had taken a bit of a break, to eat some sandwiches and drink some water. Bede was helping her catch a Ponyta on the Glimwood tangle as an excuse to hang out and were now making their way to Ballonlea.

But between the sandwiches and the drinks Bede had kissed her hand and she had retaliated by kissing his cheek and now she was pressed against a giant mushroom, its earthy smell filling her nostrils, it bloomed around them as the spores fell around them. She involuntarily traced her lips with her tongue. She waited for him to move, to talk, to do something, anything but he just held her against the mushroom, one hand firmly on her hips and the other holding the back of her neck.

"We should wait until we reach Ballonlea" But it had been long enough. They were alone and Gloria didn't want to wait until they reach Ballonlea and bet on the chance of Miss Opal being at the cottage.

So she grinded her hips hard against his and was pleased to hear the strangled sound that came out of his lips. "Or we could have some fun here first and then head out to Ballonlea" She replied, smirking at him.

He huffed and shook his head but after a couple more seconds and started to move, slightly rocking against her, letting out small sighs and moans. He kissed her jaw, and left a trail of kisses on her neck until he reached a spot on her right shoulder, which he licked and bit until he left a mark.

Gloria could feel how excited he was, the shorts he was wearing truly did nothing to counsel his excitement plus her skirt had long ago ridden up to her hips. Every sound he let out, made her feel hot all over and the wetness between her legs kept growing.

She started to move her hips too and the feeling had him grunting and moaning the loudest yet. She was amazed, he had grown up into a calm and collected young man, and to see him turned into a blushing moaning mess in the middle of the forest because of her… it did things to Gloria she definitely wanted to explore. So she pushed her hips a bit harder and tangled her hands in his hair so she could pull his face up for a bruising kiss.

Gloria sneaked one hand between their bodies and started to move her fingers against her clit. Soon enough she was moaning alongside him. Kissing him all over and running one of her hands through his body, the other still working on her clit. Up and down his back her hand went, drawing circles and occasionally grabbing his ass. 

Both lost themselves in the sensations and soon enough Gloria was shivering all over, her orgasm quick but hard enough to make her black out a couple seconds, Bede tensed up soon after moaning her name, and came inside his shorts. He pushed a couple more times, riding his orgams agains her tight. She peppered small kisses against his face while he recovered and both moved away from each other after a bit to fix their clothing and clean up.

Once both were decent again, Gloria gave Bede a lopsided smile, a blush still adorning her face and peck him on the cheek. 

“Good?” She asked.

As an answer he squeezed her hand and nodded. Both started walking again to Ballonlea in a comfortable silence. Just a few minutes later, surprisingly, Bede was the one to break the silence. 

“Gloria?”

“Yes?”

“Round two when we get there?

Gloria let out a laugh and started walking faster, pulling him along and smiling all the way to Ballonlea.


End file.
